icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin Fraser
| birth_place = Sicamous, BC, CAN | draft = 69th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | career_start = 2005 | team = Los Angeles Kings | league = NHL | former_teams = Chicago Blackhawks Edmonton Oilers | image = Colin Fraser.JPG | image_size = 200px }} Colin Fraser (born January 28, 1985 in Sicamous, British Columbia and raised in Surrey, British Columbia) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre currently under contract with the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Growing up, Fraser played minor hockey with the Pacific Vipers of Vancouver with future Chicago Blackhawks teammates Brent Seabrook, Andrew Ladd and Troy Brouwer. He went on to play major junior in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Red Deer Rebels for four years. He spent time as their team captain. Following a 52-point campaign in his second WHL season, Fraser was drafted in the 3rd round, 69th overall, by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. In the season following being drafted by the Flyers, Fraser was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks on February 19, 2004, while still in the WHL, along with Jim Vandermeer and a 2nd round selection (Bryan Bickell) in 2004 in exchange for Alexei Zhamnov and a 4th round selection (R. J. Anderson) in the 2004. Turning pro in 2004–05, Fraser made his professional debut with the Blackhawks' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals, appearing in a handful of games following the completion of his fourth and final WHL season. He remained in Norfolk for several seasons and made his NHL debut with the Blackhawks in 2006–07, dressing for one game. In 2007–08, the Rockford IceHogs became Chicago's AHL affiliate where Fraser scored an AHL career-high 41 points while also playing in five games for the Blackhawks. During the 2009–10 season, Fraser won the Stanley Cup while playing with the Chicago Blackhawks. He played in three playoff games. On June 24, 2010, it was announced that he was traded to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for a 2010 6th round draft choice. On June 26, 2011, he was traded by the Oilers to the Los Angeles Kings, along with a seventh round pick in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft, for Ryan Smyth. International play Canada }} During his junior career, Fraser competed for Canada at the 2005 World Junior Championships in Grand Forks. He recorded 5 points in 6 games, helping Canada to a gold medal win against Russia in the final. The gold medal marked Canada's first championship of a five-year run. Awards *Won the CHL Humanitarian of the Year Award in 2005. *Won the Doug Wickenheiser Memorial Trophy (WHL Humanitarian of the Year) in 2005. Career statistics International statistics Transactions *June 21, 2003 - Drafted in the 3rd round, 69th overall by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft *February 19, 2004 - Traded by the Philadelphia Flyers with Jim Vandermeer and the Flyers' 2nd round selection (Bryan Bickell) in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft to the Chicago Blackhawks for Alexei Zhamnov and the Blackhawks' 4th round selection (R.J. Anderson) in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft *June 24, 2010 - Traded to the Edmonton Oilers from Chicago in exchange for a sixth round draft pick *June 26, 2011 - Traded to the Los Angeles Kings with a 7th Round Pick in the 2012 draft in exchange for Ryan Smyth References External links * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Red Deer Rebels alumni Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Stanley Cup champions